


A Short Dreemurrs Tale

by UnknownUncut



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Frisk kinda just shows up in the end, Gen, Happy Ending, Just watching a soap opera, Male Kris (Deltarune), One Shot Collection, Soap Opera, i have no clue what i just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: The adventures of Kris and Susie from both their time in the Darkworld and afterwards in the Overworld, or the lightworld, or whatever their world is called.Pretty much one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing and it exist now. I did give Kris 'he' pronouns because Frisk is using the 'they' pronouns and it would just be confusing if they both have the 'they' pronouns, plus I seen Kris more of a male character so that's also why.
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this but I wanted to test write these character, and write out a stupid (non-possible) head-cannon and give them a (semi-) happy ending. Hopefully that makes sense.
> 
> And finally, hopefully you enjoy since train wreck of a fic!

“ _But Antonio_ –” the woman flick her bright, red hair over her shoulders as she calls out.

“ _I’m sorry, April, but I don’t love you–_ ”

“Boo!” Popcorn was thrown at the screen as _Antonio_ walks out on _April_.

“I don’t get it” said Lancer. The young Spade prince turn around to face Kris and Susie, who are sitting on the couch.

Susie looks up from the notebook that she has been writing in for the past few hours. She shift the book down some so she can see the screen. “Probably because we started on season 7.”

“Ohhhh!” Lancer spins back around and plop back onto the pillow he was sitting on before.

Kris has been quietly watching the two ‘bad guys’, forgetting about his own work for now. A few hours earlier, Lancer and Ralsei showed up for a movie night, Lancer overhearing Susie and Kris talking about having one while they work on their project for Ms. Alphys.

The project isn’t overly hard and they can easily do it under a few hours but now they are watching a soap opera, that both him and Susie has been watching for over a week now, along with having Lancer and Ralsei here, the once a few hours project turned into a few days project.

“So why is April upset about Antonio leaving?” ask Ralsei. The dark prince tilt his head back, tilting it slightly.

“Best guess, fake tears.” Kris lower his own book down as he answer Ralsei. “She been doing that since…episode one of season 4?” he turned to Susie, not know if he got it right.

“Yeah – Damn it!” She flip her pencil around to erase something. “Don’t listen to me, you hear.” She point the end of her pencil at the two Darkners.

Kris chuckles softly as he went back to his drawing of C. Round.

“What’s that saying – do as I say and not as I do.”

 _April_ gasps as a figure walks out from behind the door. A party has clearly been going on. “ _Hello, Sister._ ”

The credits strolls onto the screen as it went back. Susie reach over to the popcorn bowl and throw it at the TV. “Boo! We’ve seen that from a mile away.”

“Pick a plotline” said Kris.

The group laughs and poke fun at the show as Susie brings up the next episode. Kris shut the drawing pad close and got up. He stretch his arms before grabbing the, now empty, popcorn bowl.

Susie raise an eyebrow at the human but nods when Kris motions to the bowl, planning on refilling it.

The kitchen is empty and quiet, nothing going on. His mother, Toriel, had went out for a staff party at the school and won’t be back until nine, which is about an hour away if he remembers the time correctly.

Asriel is still at university and won’t be back until Christmas break starts. Their father, Asgore, is out of town for a flower festival but has told Kris that he’ll be back in time for career for school.

Kris set the bowl on the counter and grab the popcorn bags from the cupboard overhead. Back in the living room, he can hear the faint sound of the intro playing.

For a moment things were quiet until the universe decided that Kris’s downtime is over.

“Kris!”

Kris looks away from the popcorn maker to the living room but there’s only the sound of the TV and Lancer asking questions about everything. He shakes his head and turn back to the machine.

“Whoa really.”

He perks up again and checks over by the stairs, standing there is a child wearing a purple stripe shirt. They have their hands on their hips, clearly annoyed but brushed it off just as quickly.

“Uh…” Kris digs through his memories, trying to remember who this is. “Oh! Hey Frisk.”

Frisk shake their head as they jump down from the second stair. “Hey, I have a question.”

“A question?” He narrow his brow. He wants to know why the pacifist is doing here, and how they got here.

“Yep, I’m wondering if you and your friends like to come watch a musical.” Frisk shrugs, “you don’t have to but I thought you might want to.”

“Uh, sure.”

Frisk nods their head happily before skipping back over to the stairs. “It’s tomorrow after school for you.” With that they gave a wave before disappearing upstairs.

Kris stood there, not really understanding what just happened. The sound of the popcorn not popping anymore draws Kris back. He pours the food into the bowl before heading back into the living room.

“So,” he plops down on the couch, putting the bowl between himself and Susie, “how you guys feel about going to see a musical tomorrow?”

“Oh! I want to!” Lancer throw his hand up and waved it around. “I never seen a musical before!”

Ralsei nods his head in agreement. “I would love to see a musical as well Kris.”

The three looks over at Susie since she hasn’t said anything yet. She shrugs as another mark was place on her paper. “Sure, someone has to make sure you clowns don’t die.”

“Then it settle but first let’s finish this season.” Kris picks the remote up and continue the show.


	2. Road Trip to Card Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little idea of the time Lancer has been following the group and before being thrown in the jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change this a little and add more. I don't know if I'll add more, probably going to do it when inspiration hits like what I'm doing with my Sibling In The Making story.
> 
> Oh and before you start reading, I know that Lancer is mostly quiet during that part of the game but I wanted some happy moments before Lancer goes all quiet like so yeah.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Card Castle is standing in the distance as the fun gang makes their way towards it. Lancer follows the group from the sidelines while poking harmless fun at Ralsei.

The dark prince started to poke back at the spade prince, neither one planning on stopping.

“Spade face!”

“Goat face!”

Susie has her arms cross, trying to block out the two bricking royals. Kris has been nodding his head along to some imagery music as they make their way down the pathway, clearly not brother by the two.

“Take it back!”

“No, you take it back!”

Susie drop her arms by her side, the feeling of punching something drawing near. They haven’t ran into any enemies since they started on the track towards the castle. It was nice at first but now it’s starting to get annoying not running into anything.

“Weirdo!”

“Stupid!”

Susie spun around and point at the two, a dark look over comes her. “If you both don’t shut up, I’ll won’t haste to turn this car around!” She huff and turn back around, falling back into steps with Kris.

Ralsei and Lancer were left standing there, wearing twin shock faces, as the two lighteners continue their way to Card Castle.

“What’s a car?” ask Lancer after getting over the shock of Susie yelling at the two of them.

Ralsei just shrugs, “I have no idea but we should probably catch up with them.” He thought for a moment for motioning Lancer to follow. “Maybe Kris knows."

Lancer nods and follows the dark prince, falling behind slightly as they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet just before exams come rolling around. I don't really know what to do but I wanted to write about this idea I had, don't know if I did well for it to work but it's here now.
> 
> If there's any fun ideas you want them to do just comment below, I guess.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed and want to come back for more.


End file.
